


Not My Place

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Papa Thorin, Tears, slaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this imagine : "Imagine Bofur being too afraid to court you because you are Thorin’s daughter and he thinks himself too lowly, much to your displeasure since you have come to love him during the quest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Place

That silly hat may not be the most fashionable, but it has become a symbol of comfort for you. You could feel a smile form on your face as you thought about all the things Bofur has done so far.  He always tries to keep spirits up with songs and jokes, he helps around camp where he can, and he was the one to make Bilbo feel most welcome. There’s just something genuine about the toymaker; even if some of his tales are a little tall. 

“Y/N, what are you thinking about? You seem quite deep into it?” Fili’s voice startled you out of your thoughts.

“Nothing much.”

“Oh really? It seems to me, dear cousin, that you were thinking about Bofur again. You had that dreamy look on your face, that and you’re blushing.”  Kili just loves to tease.

“I was not. I have no reason to do so.”

“You mean, you’re not madly in love with him?” The statement was made worse when Kili fluttered his eyes and twisted a little with his hands under his chin.

“Either way it doesn’t matter if I do. He’s been avoiding me for days.” Your face fell as laid out the facts. 

“Fili. Kili. What did you do to upset Y/N’ Thorin’s voice managed to sneak up on the three of you. 

“Dad, they didn’t do anything. I was just thinking is all.” You gave him a small smile.

“About Bofur?” He questioned.

“What?”

“Please, you’re my daughter. I know you and I noticed he not around you as much lately.”

“I have know idea what I did. He just stop wanting to be anywhere near me.” 

“I’ll send him to get firewood. Why don’t you follow him and ask?” You nodded letting him know you agreed with his plan.

Bofur stopped to pick up a stray stick and You took it as an opportunity. “Bofur?”

“Oh, lass. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you. I want to know what I did to offend you?” Even you could tell you sounded absolutely defeated. 

“You haven’t. Why would you think so?”

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Your sadness started to turn to anger. “I demand to know why! Why do you hate me? Why? When all I can do is love you.” You could feel tears starting to fall.

He stepped closer. “No. You’ve got it all wrong. I love you. I really do, but I’m just a simple toymaker and miner.It’s not my place to court the king’s daughter.” 

Before You could think about it, You slapped him as hard as You could. “I don’t care who you are or where you’re from. I love you and I would refuse to be with anyone else. But I can see you don’t love me enough. If you did, you wouldn’t hurt me so.” You turned around and didn’t look back as Your feet took me away.

**_Bofur’s POV_ **

He stood there in shock.  _ She loves me. She actually loves me back. But I’ve gone and messed it all up. _ He dropped all the wood he was carrying and ran back to camp.

“Thorin, can I talk to you?”

“Is this about my daughter? She’s quite smitten with you, you know.”

“And I her, but I fear I’ve hurt her and I’m not sure how to make it up to her.”

“What happened?”

“Well you see, I thought I had no place to even hope of courting her. When I realized how much I had fallen for her I distanced myself and she confronted me about it. When I told her my reasons she claimed I didn’t love her enough and that she would have taken me no matter my social position.” He could feel his eyes water “Her tears tore me apart inside. I would give up everything  to give her just one thing she desires”

Thorin’s eyes softened with a sigh. “Lucky for you, Bofur, I will always put Y/N’s happiness over any political standard. If you are her one then that’s that. Beside, you are very honorable and loyal to come on this quest while others wouldn’t even give it a thought. That right there goes further than any social status.”

“Are you giving me permission to court her?”

Thorin gave one of his rare smiles “She’ll have first watch tonight, so don’t go to bed too early.” He started to walk away, but turned back around. “Oh, and when you do go to bed, make sure you go alone.”

**_Reader’s POV_ **

You were actually glad your dad gave you first watch tonight. You really didn’t want to deal with dreams of Bofur right now. That and you’re glad to have time to yourself with everyone asleep. Just then you heard someone walking up and snapped your head around and turned it right back when you saw who it was. 

“Y/N?” Bofur seemed like he was trying to keep a deer from spooking. “I talked to Thorin earlier.” 

“Hmm”

“He gave me his blessing.”

“What?!” You snapped your head around yet again.

“I asked if I could court you. I know I hurt you and I messed up by letting my fear control me, but please forgive me. I love you with all my heart. My only wish is that a smile is a permanent fixture on your face. “

For the second time tonight Bofur brought tears to your eyes; this time he wiped them away. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?” His eyes lit up with hope.

You laughed and nodded. “Yes. Of course.” 

He pulled you in for a tender embrace and kiss. “I’m sorry I have no bead for you. I didn’t expect to find love and the way to slay a dragon.” We both chuckled at that last part. “I’d still like to braid your hair though and tie it off with this ribbon.” He held up a beautiful silk ribbon. 

“I don’t care what holds it, just put the braid in” 

  
“As you wish, my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my writing on tumblr: http://specialagentcupcake.tumblr.com/fics


End file.
